Just
by pscsblus
Summary: Hanya kisah anak umat manusia. Markmin/Kaiyuan/Noren sorry for typo RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Just**

Cast : NCT Dream and TFboys etc

Main Pairing : MarkMin, KaiYuan, NoRen

Slight : -

I hope you like it. If you don't like the cast, don't read. Murni dari otak gua sendiri, bukan hasil plagiat atau semacamnya.

.

.

.

 **Shanghai, Beijing**

Lobby di gedung mewah itu terlihat sangat ramai oleh para tamu yang hadir dengan balutan formal mereka masing-masing. Di tengah-tengah kesibukan para tamu, tampak seorang remaja 15 tahun diam-diam memisahkan dirinya dari keramaian. Lalu membuka salah satu pintu belakang ruangan yang sangat sepi. Memastikan tidak ada satupun orang yang melihatnya, remaja tersebut langsung berlari menuju tepi pantai yang berada di dekat gedung mewah tersebut.

Sambil berlari, ia kembali menoleh ke belakang memastikan lagi tidak ada yang melihatnya. Ya, dia berusaha kabur dari acara tersebut. Acara yang diselenggarakan oleh Ayahnya untuk menyambut cabang baru perusahaannya yang baru saja dibangun di Shanghai serta menjalin kerja sama dengan rekan kerjanya yang lain.

Sebut namanya Junkai. Wang Junkai. Remaja yang berusaha kabur dari acara itu. Mungkin tidak perlu lagi menjelaskan mengapa ia kabur. Logika saja, ia tidak menyukai suasana di acara itu. Apalagi mengingat Ayahnya yang sangat menginginkannya untuk mempelajari hal-hal berbau bisnis seperti itu.

Oh Tuhan. Ia mempunyai impiannya sendiri, yaitu menjadi musisi terkenal. Mengapa Ayahnya tidak mendukungnya saja? Bukankah sesuatu yang dipaksakan tidak akan berhasil ujungnya? Apakah dia benar?

"Aduh"

Junkai dengan reflek memegang kedua lengan orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya.

"Duìbùqǐ" Junkai menatap orang itu. Seorang remaja lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Sama memakai setelan jas seperti yang ia kenakan. Mungkin dia juga salah satu tamu di acara Ayahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" orang itu tersenyum. Menampakkan gigi gingsulnya yang manis.

Junkai sedikit terpana dengan lelaki di depannya. Ia memiliki senyum yang manis dan… hangat? Ya, menurutnya.

Kesadaran Junkai kembali dan ia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan lelaki di depannya saat lelaki itu merogoh saku jasnya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang bordering.

"Ne Appa" Junkai menatap orang itu dengan dahi berkerut. Ia sedikit asing dengan bahasa yang digunakan orang tersebut. Selama beberapa detik Junkai hanya diam menatap dan mendengar orang di depannya berbicara di telfonnya dengan bahasa asing.

"Arraseo" orang itu mengakhiri panggilannya dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku.

"saya permisi dulu, gege," dia membungkuk hormat dan hendak meninggalkan Junkai, namun Junkai menahannya.

"boleh tahu namamu?"

"oh nama saya Huang Renjun," orang yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Renjun itu kembali membungkuk. Membuat Junkai tertawa kecil.

"jangan terlalu formal, Renjun. Dan kau orang Cina?"

Renjun mengangguk, "tapi aku sudah tinggal di Korea Selatan selama 6 tahun terakhir ini,"

Junkai mengangguk paham. Jadi bahasa yang digunakan Renjun tadi bahasa Korea.

"mau kembali ke gedung bersama, ge?" tawaran Renjun langsung membuat Junkai tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia sadar ia harus kabur dari acara itu. "tidak, kau duluan saja. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Selamat malam, Renjun," Junkai beranjak meninggalkan Renjun yang menatap kepergian Junkai dengan diam.

.

.

.

Junkai menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Tidur nyenyaknya tiba-tiba diusik dengan suara gedoran pintu dan teriakan dari luar. Junkai menggeram dan menatap jam yang berada di atas meja nakasnya.

Ini masih jam 2 pagi dan pintu kamar terus digedor membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Samar-samar Junkai mendengar suara Ayahnya. Oh ternyata Ayahnya pelakunya.

Junkai berjalan dengan gontai untuk membuka pintu kamarnya dan rambutnya yang kusut makin kusut saat ia mengacaknya dengan frustasi.

"Wèishéme?" Junkai langsung mengaduh saat kepalanya dipukul oleh Ayahnya dengan keras. Apa-apaan ini? Junkai mentap Ayahnya dengan pandangan kaget dan heran.

"kau bilang kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa kau kabur dari acara itu?!" bentak Ayah Junkai.

Junkai hanya diam. Dia menatap lantai dengan datar.

"kenapa tidak jawab ha? Kau mau menjadi pembangkang sekarang?" Ayah Junkai mendorong-dorong dahi Junkai yang tertutup poni dengan telunjuknya.

Junkai yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan Ayahnya, langsung memegang tangan Ayahnya, "apa Anda benar Ayah Saya?" Junkai bertanya dengan formal dan menatap mata Ayahnya dengan tajam.

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Wang Junkai!"

"Saya tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan. Saya hanya bertanya." Junkai berbicara dengan nada dinginnya.

PLAK

Pipi Junkai terasa panas saat tangan besar itu menampar pipinya dengan telak. Dan disaat itu juga ia mendengar suara wanita yang memekik dengan suara tertahan. Pasti karena melihat Ayahnya menampar dirinya.

Oh iya, itu wanita yang menggantikan posisi Ibunya yang diceraikan Ayahnya kurang lebih setahun yang lalu. Maaf saja, ia sama sekali tidak mau memanggil wanita itu dengan Ibu. Ia tahu ibunya yang mana.

"ada apa ini? Kenapa kau menampar Junkai?" wanita tersebut bertanya dengan nada pelan dan memegang pundak Junkai, namun Junkai menepisnya.

"anak ini memang harus diberi pelajaran" setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Ayah Junkai langsung beranjak pergi. Junkai menatap punggung Ayahnya lalu menatap wanita yang masih berdiri disebelahnya dengan dingin. Tanpa berkata apapun, Junkai kembali memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan bantingan.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan**

Dengan earphone putih yang menyumpal kedua telinganya, siswa bername tag Lee Minhyung itu memasuki bus dengan santai dan memilih menduduki kursi paling belakang bus. Hari itu bus tidak terlalu ramai dan juga tidak terlalu sepi.

Minhyung yang lebih suka dipanggil Mark itu memandang keluar jendela sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengikuti tempo musik yang sedang didengarnya.

Ia merasakan earphone sebelah kirinya dilepas. Mark langsung menoleh kepada sang pelaku. Tatapannya hanya datar namun ia membiarkan orang itu memakai sebelah earphonenya.

"Hyung selalu mendengarkan lagu ini ya?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Mark. Jaemin-nama anak itu-ikut memandang keluar jendela bus dan sesekali memperhatikan wajah Mark. Wajah seniornya ini memang sangat tampan apalagi dilihat dari dekat. Tidak salah banyak yang menyukainya.

Bus berhenti. Mark langsung berdiri dan menarik earphone miliknya sehingga terlepas dari telinga Jaemin dan melepas earphone yang dikenakannya lalu mengantongi benda tersebut. Ia jalan mendahului Jaemin. Jaemin dengan bergegas mengikuti langkah Mark.

Sengaja menjaga jarak di belakang Mark, Jaemin tidak mau kalau Mark merasa risih padanya. Namun, ia tidak bisa berhenti seperti ini kepada Mark. Ini sudah seperti… kebiasaanya?

Silahakan menganggapnya aneh. Tapi memang itu faktanya. Kebiasaan ini dimulai sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu. Dimana waktu itu Mark menyelamatkannya dari kelalaiannya yang tidak memperhatikan lampu pengguna jalan yang bewarna merah.

Dari sana. Dari sana Jaemin menyukai Mark dan ia begitu beruntung dan senang saat mengetahui bahwa Mark ternyata satu sekolah dengannya. Hanya saja beda angkatan. Mark adalah senior satu tingkat diatasnya.

"kau ingin mengikutiku sampai ke kelas?" suara Mark membuat Jaemin tesadar. Pipinya memanas saat menyadari ia berada di kawasan kelas 12.

"oh maafkan aku, hyung," Jaemin langsung membungkuk dan segera beranjak dari sana. Namun, sial baginya, ia menabrak seseorang dengan lumayan keras. Dan Jaemin mendengar orang itu mengaduh pelan.

"maaf," Jaemin kembali membungkuk kepada orang yang ia tabrak.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," Jaemin mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, lalu tersenyum canggung. Malu karena sudah menabrak orang tersebut. "hm, aku boleh minta tolong?"

Jaemin mengerutkan dahinya, "boleh, sunbae,"

"bisa tunjukkan dimana kantor guru?"

'oh siswa baru,' Jaemin melihat name tag siswa tersebut.

'Wang Junkai'

.

.

.

-TBC-

Udah lama hiatus akhirnya balik juga ke dunia per-fanfiction-an(?)

Ini ff ngalir gitu aja, entah kenapa jadi pengen bikin cast nya campuran member TFboys sama NCT dream. Bagi yang belum tau TFboys atau yang belum tau NCT dream bisa gugel lah ya hahah #kidding ^^v

Oya, ini cuma imajinasinya gua semata. Yang ngebayangin gimana kalo member TFboys sama NCT dream ketemu. #setdah

Maaf kalo pada gak suka ato jalan ceritanya terlalu pasaran dan abal-abalan :'

Udah ah nge curcolnya, ini ff pertama setelah berhiatus lama. So, kasih review ya mau dilanjut ato enggak. Anggap aja ini masih ff percobaan. Ntar kalo banyak ngerespon positif bakalan dipost lagi selanjutnya.

Salam ^^v


	2. Chapter 2

"maaf," Jaemin kembali membungkuk kepada orang yang ia tabrak.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," Jaemin mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, lalu tersenyum canggung. Malu karena sudah menabrak orang tersebut. "hm, aku boleh minta tolong?"

Jaemin mengerutkan dahinya, "boleh, sunbae,"

"bisa tunjukkan dimana kantor guru?"

'oh siswa baru,' Jaemin melihat name tag siswa tersebut.

'Wang Junkai'

.

.

 **Just**

Cast : NCT Dream and TFboys

Main Pairing : MarkMin, KaiYuan, NoRen

Slight : -

I hope you like it. If you don't like the cast, don't read. Murni dari otak gua sendiri, bukan hasil plagiat atau semacamnya. Sorry for Typo.

.

.

.

Renjun menyandang tasnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Tujuannya sekarang adalah ke kantin dan membeli roti beserta sekotak susu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya seperti ini, karena ia tidak sempat untuk pergi ke kantin saat jam istirahat. Ia lebih memilih duduk diam di kelas sambil membaca buku atau belajar di perpustakaan dibandingkan harus beramai-ramai di kantin yang disaat jam istirahat pasti sesak. Lagian ia selalu sarapan pagi, jadi rasanya ia belum terlalu lapar pada saat jam istirahat.

Seperti itulah Renjun. Kurang menyukai ditengah-tengah keramaian. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki teman. Ia memilikinya, namun tidak seperti harus kemana-mana bersama.

"terima kasih, Ajumma," Renjun membungkuk lalu berbalik.

"masih memakan roti sepulang sekolah, ya?" Renjun mendongak. Lalu berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan orang itu.

"Renjun-ah" orang itu berusaha menghalangi jalannya. Renjun hanya menunduk dan mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan orang itu. Namun tetap saja.

"ayolah, kau kenapa?" orang itu memegang kedua pundak Renjun agar berhenti dan menatapnya.

"aku tidak apa-apa, Jeno," Renjun menepis tangan orang yang dipanggilnya Jeno tersebut. Sedangkan Jeno hanya tertawa kecil, "kau mau pulang kan? Ayo ku antar," Jeno menarik tangan Renjun namun kembali ditepis oleh sang pemilik.

"tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," Renjun memasukkan roti dan kotak susunya ke dalam tas, dan bergegas meninggalkan Jeno.

Namun tidak sampai disana, Jeno masih saja mengikuti Renjun sampai ke gerbang sekolah dan masih saja menawarkan Renjun untuk pulang bersama.

"cukup Lee Jeno! Jangan mengikutiku! Ku bilang aku bisa pulang sendiri" Renjun mendorong bahu Jeno, namun Jeno cepat menangkap lengan tersebut dan menggenggamnya.

"Renjun, kau menghindar lagi?"

"aku tidak menghindar" Jeno tertawa dan membuat Renjun bingung.

"iya kau menghindar. Sudah seminggu lebih kau seperti tidak ingin menampakkan dirimu padaku. Setiap bertemu kau selalu berputar balik dan berlari sebelum aku sempat menyapamu. Itu bukan menghindar?" Renjun hanya diam.

Sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti di depan mereka. Renjun dan Jeno memperhatikan mobil tersebut sampai seseorang keluar dari pintu kemudi. Dan lelaki paruh baya yang memakai setelan jas hitam tersebut membuka salah satu pintu belakang mobil, "ayo, Renjun. Masuk,"

Jeno memperhatikan Renjun yang berjalan menuju mobil mengikuti perintah lelaki tersebut. Ia masih saja memperhatikan mobil itu hingga mobil hitam tersebut hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Jaemin memain-mainkan kakinya di atas tanah sambil menggumamkan nyanyian. Ia di halte sekarang dan menunggu siapa lagi kalau bukan Mark.

Jaemin tersenyum saat orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya akhirnya datang. Dan ia pun langsung berdiri dari duduknya sehingga membuat Mark sedikit terlonjak lalu menatap Jaemin dengan pandangan kaget,"ada apa?"

Jaemin masih tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Mark hanya mengangkat bahunya dan duduk di halte diikuti Jaemin.

Selama menunggu bus yang sekitar 10 menit lagi baru akan sampai, suasana hanya hening. Disana hanya Jaemin dan Mark serta 4 orang siswi yang ikut menunggu.

Mark sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya sedangkan Jaemin hanya diam sambil sesekali memperhatikan Mark.

"kau tidak lelah?" Mark tiba-tiba membuka suaranya dan membuat Jaemin terkesiap. Ia hanya diam, bingung kepada siapa Mark bertanya. Karena Mark belum pernah bertanya kepadanya -semenjak ia memulai kebiasaannya itu.

"aku bertanya kepadamu,"

"o-oh, aku kira hyung bertanya pada siapa,"

"siapa lagi kalau bukan kau. Mungkinkah aku bertanya pada mereka?" Mark menunjuk 4 siswi yang asyik bercanda jauh duduk dari mereka. Jaemin menggaruk pipinya dan terkekeh sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

"jadi kau tidak lelah?" Mark mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"hmm, lelah karena apa, hyung?"

"terus mengikutiku saat pergi sekolah dan slalu menungguku setiap pulang sekolah,"

"oh tidak" Jaemin menjawab dengan semangat.

"kenapa?"

"karena… karena aku suka,"

"suka mengikuti orang?"

Jaemin menggeleng, "suka pada hyung,"

"apa?" Mark terdiam. Baru kali ini ada orang yang secara gamblang bilang suka padanya. Tanpa merespon lagi apa yang Jaemin katakan, Mark langsung berdiri saat bus sudah datang dan memasuki kendaraan tersebut. Jaemin juga mengikuti Mark, masih dengan senyuman cerianya.

.

.

.

Junkai menutup pelan pintu kaca itu dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan guru sambil membaca sebuah kertas yang ada di tangannya. Koridor sekolah kini sudah sepi. Karena memang bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi semenjak satu jam yang lalu dan Junkai harus telat pulang hari ini karena ada satu urusan yang harus diselesaikannya di ruang guru.

Junkai melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "seharusnya club musik masih ada sekarang," gumamnya.

Setelah menyusuri beberapa lorong koridor, akhirnya Junkai menemukan ruangan yang ia cari. Junkai mengetuk pintu kaca tersebut sebelum membukanya pelan. Ia memasuki ruangan yang lumayan luas itu dan menatap seisi ruangan. Sepi.

"ada apa?" sebuah suara mengangetkannya dan membuatnya menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata berada di samping pintu masuk.

Junkai terdiam memperhatikan orang yang sedang menghampirinya kini. Orang tersebut berperawakan lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya dan wajah yang manis.

Tunggu… ia merasa familiar dengan wajah itu

"Roy?" Junkai menggumamkan nama tersebut, membuat orang yang dikiranya Roy tersebut bingung.

"Roy?" orang itu mengulang kembali nama yang disebut Junkai.

"o-oh kau bukan Roy," Junkai menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Ia salah orang. Tapi mengapa begitu mirip?

Orang itu tertawa kecil lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "namaku Kim Yuan,""

Junkai menatap sebentar uluran tangan Yuan sebelum menjabatnya pelan, "Wang Junkai,"

Junkai memberikan formulir yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari guru pembina club musik. Yuan membaca formulir tersebut.

"hyung murid pindahan dari Cina?"

Junkai terkesiap sebentar karena ia baru saja memperhatikan Yuan dan tiba-tiba Yuan mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya padanya. "iya,"

"woah, hyung pasti sangat pintar. Biasanya yang baru pindah ke sekolah ini, walaupun aturannya sudah kelas 12, masih saja tetap diletakkan di kelas 11. Walaupun itu baru 2 bulan semenjak kenaikan kelas dan semester baru sekalipun. Seperti sekarang. Hyung satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa begitu," Junkai hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan Yuan. Ia menjadi teringat Roy.

'ya, kalau saja Ayah tidak menyuruhku les pelajaran setiap hari, mungkin aku tidak sepintar ini, Yuan,' batin Junkai.

"woah, hyung juga hebat dalam bermain gitar dan bass. Kebetulan sekali band Mark hyung di club ini membutuhkan satu gitaris. Hyung mau, kan?"

"kau serius?"

"serius, hyung. Kami kekurangan anggota. Di club musik tidak ada yang sesuai dengan selera Mark hyung,"

"bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau permainan gitarku adalah seleranya?"

"hmm aku hanya yakin," Junkai hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Yuan.

"jadi hari ini tidak ada kegiatan di club?"

Yuan menggeleng, "jadwal kegiatan di club hanya hari Rabu dan Kamis. Dan band Mark hyung biasanya berkumpul disini setiap hari Jumat dan Sabtu. Terkadang kami juga berkumpul hanya sekedar berkumpul saja," Junkai mengangguk mengerti.

"oiya, hyung bisa datang besok kesini. Aku akan memperkenalkan hyung pada Mark hyung dan yang lainnya,"

"kau juga anggota bandnya?"

"iya, hyung. Aku memegang keyboard."

"berarti kau juga bisa bermain piano" gumam Junkai.

"tentu,hyung,"

Junkai kembali terdiam. Yuan sangat mirip dengan Roy. Orang yang membuatnya jatuh hati pertama kali disaat dirinya masih berumur 10 tahun. Namun, ia kehilangan jejak dan informasi tentang Roy sewaktu mereka menginjak kelas 2 Junior High School. Disaat itu, Roy tiba-tiba menghilang.

Kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Junkai dari Roy adalah,'Ge, aku sangat tidak nyaman di rumah. Papa selalu pulang dari kantornya dengan keadaan mabuk. Dan Mama pun juga tidak peduli dengan Papa yang seperti itu. Ia hanya diam di kamarnya dan keluar hanya sekali-sekali, dia memang masih menyapaku setiap bertemu, tapi rasanya sangat berbeda. Bukan seperti Mama yang aku kenal. Aku kesepian, ge. Aku tidak ingin lagi berada di rumah. Aku ingin kabur dan lari sejauh yang aku bisa. Biarlah mereka menyariku, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Mereka juga pasti tidak peduli padaku.' Bahkan isakan Roy masih bergema di telinganya.

"hyung!" Junkai tersentak saat Yuan menepuk pundaknya lumayan keras. "kenapa hyung melamun?"

"Yuan"

"apa?"

"bisakah kau memanggilku dengan 'Gege'? bukan hyung,"

Yuan menatap Junkai bingung, "memangnya kenapa, hyung?"

"panggil saja, Yuan,"

"baiklah, gege,"

Dan disaat itu juga Junkai merasakan Roy benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Review Please


	3. Chapter 3

**Just**

Cast : NCT Dream and TFboys

Main Pairing : MarkMin, KaiYuan, NoRen

Slight : -

I hope you like it. If you don't like the cast, don't read. Murni dari otak gua sendiri, bukan hasil plagiat atau semacamnya. Sorry for Typo.

.

.

.

Jaemin langsung mengambil nampan yang dibawa oleh Ibunya untuk diberikan kepada pelanggan yang menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Aku saja, Eomma,"

Ibu dan Ayah Jaemin adalah pemilik warung makan mi dan ayam goreng yang lumayan diminati banyak orang. Jadi tidak heran kalau warung mereka selalu ramai walaupun sudah malam hari. Apalagi kalau sudah malam minggu.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja ,Jaemin-ah. Kau kan baru pulang sekolah. Ganti bajumu dan mandi dulu," Ibu Jaemin kembali mengambil nampannya dan mendorong pelan tubuh Jaemin yang hanya cemberut, namun mengikuti perintah Ibunya. Ibu Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum geli.

Jaemin membuka pintu kamarnya dan melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya ke tempat tidurnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya lurus. Sampai ia merasakan kantuk dan membuat matanya tertutup.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam ia tertidur, sebuah getaran dari ponselnya membuat ia terbangun dan mengambil ponsel putih yang berada di saku celana sekolahnya lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo," Jaemin berdehem sebentar karena suaranya keluar dengan serak

'Hai, Jaemin. Kau baru bangun tidur?'

"Iya. Tidak sengaja tidur lebih tepatnya. Ada apa, Jeno?"

'Mau keluar sebentar? Aku ada di lapangan basket Sungai Han,'

Jaemin menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana,"

Jaemin bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka lalu mengganti seragamnya dengan Hoodie dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Ibunya yang sedang berada di dapur. Disana juga ada Ayahnya.

"Eomma, aku keluar sebentar ya,"

"Kau baru saja pulang dan hendak keluar lagi?" Ayahnya menghentikan aktivitas memasak ayam gorengnya sebentar untuk melihat anak semata wayangnya.

"Sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam. Kau mau kemana, Jaemin-ah?" kini Ibunya yang bertanya.

"Ke Sungai Han, Eomma. Temanku menunggu disana. Hanya sebentar, kok,"

"Baiklah. Jangan pulang sampai larut malam. Kau mengerti?" Jaemin langsung mengangguk dan beranjak meninggalkan Ayah dan Ibunya.

Sungai Han tidak jauh dari rumahnya, jadi Jaemin tidak memerlukan transportasi untuk kesana. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit dari rumahnya, barulah Jaemin sampai di tempat Jeno menunggunya. Memang benar Jeno berada di lapangan basket itu, masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya dan sedang mendribble bola basket lalu berusaha memasukkan bola tersebut ke ring. Namun bola itu tidak tepat memasuki ring dan membuat benda bulat itu memantul ke arah Jaemin dan dengan refleks Jaemin menangkapnya lalu kembali melempar bola tersebut kepada Jeno yang langsung ditangkap Jeno.

"Kau belum pulang?" Jaemin menghampiri Jeno.

Jeno tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin dan kembali mendribble bola basket itu, mencoba lagi untuk memasukkan bola ke ring. Namun, gagal lagi.

"Aish," Jeno mengacak rambut bagian belakangnya. Jaemin pun mendecih,"kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk melihatmu yang berusaha untuk memasukkan bola itu?"

"Aniya," Jeno menduduki dirinya di lantai lapangan lalu merenggangkan lehernya yang terasa pegal. Jaemin mengikuti Jeno dan duduk disamping lelaki itu.

"Kau masih memakai seragam. Kenapa belum pulang?" Jaemin bertanya.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar. Moodku sedang tidak baik,"

"Ada masalah?"

Jeno menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Aku sedang bingung sekarang,"

"Karena apa?"

"Renjun,"

"Dia masih belum berbicara padamu?"

Jeno menggeleng, "Tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di kantin saat pulang sekolah. Ia masih saja makan sewaktu pulang sekolah, aku sedikit khawatir dengan kesehatannya. Aku melihat ia lebih kurus dari sebelumnya," Jaemin masih diam menunggu Jeno melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku sudah cerita padamu kan kalau Renjun itu sangat rajin belajar dan tidak ingin orang tuanya kecewa dengan hasil ujiannya yang kalau saja turun. Jangankan hasil ujian, hasil ulangan dan tugas pun ia tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya kecewa," Jaemin mengangguk. Ia memang tidak begitu mengenal Renjun, tapi ia tahu kalau Renjun adalah siswa terpintar di sekolah.

"Aku juga menawarkannya untuk pulang bersamaku tadi, tapi dia tidak mau. Sampai seseorang tadi menjemputnya, orang itu sangat rapi tapi aku yakin itu bukan Ayahnya. Ia menyuruh Renjun untuk masuk ke mobil dan Renjun berlari begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun kepadaku lagi"

"Hm? Renjun orang kaya?" Pertanyaan Jaemin membuat Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungai Han kepada Jaemin, "Ayahnya direktur sebuah perusahaan. Aku tidak tahu perusahaan apa yang dimiliki Ayahnya. Tapi Eomma ku pernah bilang kalau perusahaan Ayahnya pernah bekerja sama dengan Ayahku, namun tidak berhasil…"

"JENO!"

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku, Jaemin!" Jeno menatap Jaemin dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak, ia tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan teriakan Jaemin yang cempreng.

"Jeno, bukankah Renjun seperti itu ada hubungannya dengan Ayahnya?"

Jeno menatap Jaemin dengan bingung, ia tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Jaemin.

"Maksudku, bukankah Ayahmu dan Ayah Renjun pernah bekerja sama dan gagal? Mungkin saja karena kau anak Tuan Lee dan Ayah Renjun tidak menyukai lagi kau berdekatan dengan anaknya gara-gara kegagalan hubungan kerja sama itu. Jadi ia sengaja menyuruh Renjun untuk menjauhimu. Banyak hal seperti itu terjadi, Jeno,"

"Jaemin, kau terlalu banyak menonton drama dan di otakmu itu sudah terlalu banyak menabung adegan-adegan dramatis dari drama yang kau tonton. Kalau memang iya apa yang kau katakan itu benar, Ayahku pasti menyuruhku untuk tidak mendekati Renjun juga. Beliau tau hubungan aku dengan Renjun dan tidak mempermasalahkannya. Jadi kenapa pendapat dramatismu itu berkata sebaliknya?" Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat Jaemin cemberut.

"Lalu menurutmu Renjun menjauhimu karena apa, huh?" Jaemin menatap Jeno kesal.

Jeno menghela nafasnya, "Entahlah, setidaknya Renjun belum mengucapkan kata putus. Jadi aku masih bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini dan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan caraku sendiri. Apapun itu," Jeno berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku akan membantumu, Jeno," Jaemin ikut berdiri.

"Tidak dengan adegan-adegan dramatis yang ada di otakmu, Nana," Jeno mengacak rambut Jaemin lalu berjalan menuju mini market yang berada di dekat lapangan basket.

"Aish, Lee Jeno kau berlebihan!" Jaemin mendorong Jeno namun Jeno hanya tertawa dan merangkul pundak Jaemin.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu susu strawberry karena sudah mau menjadi pendengar setiaku malam ini," Mereka berjalan menuju mini market di dekat lapangan basket.

"Terserah," Jaemin masih kesal kepada Jeno. Jeno pun kembali mengacak rambut Jaemin dan menghampiri lemari pendingin minuman yang ada di mini market itu. Lalu mengambil dua buah susu strawberry. Gerakannya terhenti saat melihat jejeran susu coklat yang ada di lemari pendingin itu.

Flashback

" _Ini!" Renjun memberikan satu susu coklat kepada Jeno yang menunggunya di salah satu bangku taman. Jeno menerima susu coklat tersebut dan tersenyum kepada Renjun,"Terima kasih," Renjun mengangguk._

" _Eh, hanya satu? Untukmu?"_

 _Jeno memperhatikan Renjun yang sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku Hoodienya. Ternyata dua buah sedotan, "Tada!"_

 _Jeno mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Ada apa?"_

 _Renjun tertawa, "Yang ini untukmu dan yang ini untukku," Renjun menancapkan kedua sedotan itu di atas kepala botol susu coklat lalu meminum susu tersebut di salah satu sedotannya. Jeno akhirnya mengerti lalu tertawa dan mengikuti Renjun untuk meminum susu rasa coklat tersebut di sedotan lainnya._

 _Mereka meminum susu tersebut sambil menatap satu sama lain dan mata mereka tersenyum karenanya. Jeno mengelus pipi Renjun dengan sayang. Ia benar-benar tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Renjun. Dan ia sangat menyayangi Renjun._

Flashback Off

"Kau tidak kedinginan berdiri disana?" Suara Jaemin membuat Jeno tersadar.

Jeno menutup pintu lemari pendingin itu dan berjalan menuju kasir diikuti Jaemin. Jaemin meletakkan beberapa makanan ringan di atas meja kasir dan membuat Jeno menatapnya, "Apa? Kau harus mentraktirku ini karena sudah jahat padaku tadi,"

"Ayolah, kau kekanakan sekali," Namun Jeno tetap membayar makanan Jaemin.

"Oi Jeno," Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Oh Mark hyung,"Jaemin ikut memandang orang yang memanggil Jeno karena Jeno menyebut nama orang yang sudah tidak asing baginya.

"Kau darimana, hyung?" Jeno memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Mark. Sama sepertinya masih memakai seragam.

"Aku malas pulang, jadi hanya berjalan di sekitar sini,"

"Jadi hyung tidak pulang sejak tadi? Aku kira hyung sudah sampai di rumah," Jaemin menimpali.

Mark melihat orang yang berada di belakang punggung Jeno ia tidak sadar kalau ada orang selain Jeno disana.

"Maksudmu, Jaem?" Jeno bertanya kepada Jaemin.

"Aku tadi satu bus dan pulang bersama dengan Mark hyung,"

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Jeno menunjuk Mark dan Jaemin bergantian.

"Permisi, bisakah kalian tidak berbicara di depan meja kasir?" petugas kasir membuat mereka tersadar bahwa mereka masih di depan meja kasir dan mengucapkan maaf sebelum keluar dari mini market.

Kini mereka duduk di salah satu meja makan yang terdapat di luar mini market.

"Aku pernah lalai menyebrang jalan dan tidak melihat lampu tanda berhenti, jadi Mark hyung yang menolongku waktu itu," Jeno mengangguk mengerti lalu mengacak rambut Jaemin, "Makanya jangan lalai jadi orang," Jaemin hanya cemberut.

"Dan sejak saat itu dia selalu mengikutiku," Mark menimpali.

"Mengikutimu?" Jeno kembali menatap Jaemin dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

Jaemin hanya terkekeh kecil, "Kan aku sudah bilang, hyung. Kalau aku suka padamu,"

Suasana pun hening seketika.

"Kau suka Mark hyung? Hahaha" Jeno tertawa sambil memukul meja dan membuat Mark menatap datar Jeno.

"Ternyata ada juga orang yang menyukaimu, hyung," Jeno belum bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukai Mark hyung? Kau ini benar-benar Jeno. Rasakan ini!" Jaemin mencubit lengan Jeno sehingga membuat Jeno berhenti tertawa dan digantikan dengan ringisan sakit.

"Ampun! Ampun, Jaemin-ah. Maaf, Maaf," Jaemin pun menghentikan aksinya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Mark memperhatikan Jaemin yang sedang dirangkul. Sikap Jaemin benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Jaemin kembali menyatakan secara gamblang kalau Jaemin menyukai dirinya. Dan kali ini di depan Jeno.

Secara tidak sadar, sebuah senyuman tipis muncul di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu pada piring terdengar di ruang makan. Keluarga Huang sedang menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang bersuara sampai sang kepala keluarga memulai percakapan, " _Gege_ mu akan kembali ke Seoul,"

Gerakan tangan Renjun terhenti. Huang Junjie, kakaknya kembali ke Seoul?

Ia kembali mendengar ayahnya melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ternyata anak itu belum berhenti dari pekerjaan tidak menguntungkan itu,"

"Sudahlah, Ayah. Tidak baik mengatakan anakmu seperti itu. Dukung saja apa yang Junjie inginkan. Mungkin memang itu yang terbaik untuk dirinya," sang istri menasehati.

"Aku berharap kau tidak seperti dia, Renjun. Kau harus giat belajar dan meneruskan perusahaan yang kujalani, hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa kupercaya dan andalkan," tidak mendengar nasehat istrinya, kepala keluarga Huang itu memberikan amanat kepada anak keduanya. Renjun mengangguk pelan sedangkan istrinya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah makan malam berakhir, Renjun segera pamit menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Berhenti sesaat untuk melihat pintu sebuah kamar yang berada di sebelah kanan dari tangga. Itu kamar kakak lelakinya dulu.

Sudah hampir 7 tahun ia tidak bertemu Junjie. Terakhir kali ia melihat Junjie secara langsung adalah saat Renjun berumur 10 tahun dan Junjie 12 tahun. Junjie mengatakan bahwa ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang model dan aktor terkenal. Dan tentunya ditanggapi negatif oleh sang ayah. Junjie tetap saja kukuh pada pendiriannya. Jadilah ia ikut dengan paman dan bibi mereka yang saat itu akan kembali ke Cina. Menetap di Cina dan bersekolah disana. Dan akhirnya menjadi seperti sekarang. Ia berhasil menggapai cita-citanya. Sekarang ia menjadi seorang model dan aktor yang mulai namanya dikenal oleh masyarakat Cina.

Renjun menghela nafasnya singkat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti saat Junjie menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Apakah tidak diizinkan menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini oleh ayah atau bagaimana. Dan sejujurnya ia juga belum siap untuk bertemu kakaknya itu. Benar. Dia sangat merindukan anak sulung keluarga Huang itu. Saking meluapnya kerinduannya tersebut, ia sampai tidak siap untuk bertemu Junjie.

Renjun duduk dipinggiran tempat tidurnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Banyak sekali yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Tugas, ulangan, nilai, Junjie dan Jeno…

"Jeno," Renjun secara tak sengaja melihat sebuah figura foto yang dibiarkan tertungkup di atas meja nakas. Ia mengambil figura foto tersebut dan melihat foto yang ada di dalamnya. Foto dirinya dan Jeno. Tersenyum senang dengan Renjun memeluk leher Jeno dan Jeno yang tersenyum kepada kamera. Itu foto selfie terindah dan terbagus menurut Renjun waktu itu dan meminta untuk memajang foto itu di kamarnya.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar Renjun terbuka dengan pelan dan membuat Renjun dengan refleks menyembunyikan foto itu di belakangnya.

"Maaf Mama mengagetkanmu, _baobei_ ," wanita cantik itu berjalan masuk menghampiri anaknya dan ikut duduk disamping sang putra.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ma,"

"Istirahatlah, kau kelihatan lelah sekali, _baobei_ " ibu Renjun mengelus rambut halus Renjun.

"Aku akan belajar sebentar sebelum istirahat, Ma," Renjun tersenyum lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

"Jangan terlalu paksakan dirimu, Renjun," wanita itu menghela nafas. Renjun terlalu rajin belajar. Memang rajin belajar itu baik tapi kalau sudah terlalu berlebihan tidak baik juga. Itu membuat Renjun menjadi anak yang tertutup. Kadang wanita itu juga menginginkan sesekali Renjun keluar rumah dengan alasan ingin bermain dengan teman-temannya atau hanya sekedar bersepeda dengan teman-temannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Ibu Renjun melihat figura foto yang ada di atas tempat tidur Renjun. Mengambil lalu melihat fotonya. Wanita yang umurnya sudah berkepala empat itu tersenyum miris dan memandang punggung anaknya yang sedang sibuk belajar.

"Renjun, kau merindukannya, kan?" Renjun perlahan menoleh kepadanya.

"Merindukan siapa, Ma?" Renjun bertanya pelan. Ia tahu sebenarnya siapa yang dimaksudkan ibunya. Ia melihat ibunya memegang sebuah figura foto yang ia lihat juga tadi.

"Lee Jeno, _baobei_ ,"

Renjun hanya diam dan memperhatikan figura foto yang masih ditangan ibunya.

"Kemarilah," Renjun menuruti perintah ibunya untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Renjun, kau tahu kan Papa mu itu orang yang sangat keras kepala sekali dan terkadang ia juga tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan orang lain dengan sabar. Apa yang menurut dia salah, itu akan selalu salah di matanya."

Ibu Renjun mengelus tangan anaknya itu dengan lembut, "Sebenarnya, Papa salah paham kepada ayah Jeno. Ia mengatakan kalau ayah Jeno lah yang berusaha menjatuhkan Papa, tapi bukan itu kenyataannya,"

Renjun menatap mata ibunya. Ia terlihat serius.

Ibunya tersenyum, "Mama memang tidak tahu persis kejadiannya, tapi kasus ini sedang dalam proses finalnya. Tinggal menunggu waktu, Renjun"

"Papa tahu?"

"Tidak. ini semua dirahasiakan sampai kasusnya selesai dan semua bukti-bukti tentang siapa pelaku sebenarnya terkumpul, agar Papa langsung bisa percaya,"

Renjun mengangguk mengerti. Ia merasa bersalah pada Jeno.

" _Baobei,_ semenjak Papa melarangmu untuk mendekati Jeno, Mama tahu kau pasti menurutinya. Sekarang kan kau tahu kebenarannya, ya walaupun belum seratus persen yakin, tapi Jeno itu anak baik. Mama sudah percaya padanya untuk selalu berada di dekatmu dan melindungimu. Dan sejauh ini ia benar melakukannya kan?"

Renjun terdiam.

.

.

.

Junkai membayar minumannya. Setelah menerima kembalian uangnya, Junkai pun keluar dari mini market. Kini sudah jam 9 malam, Junkai berjalan menuju apartement tempat ia tinggal. Merasakan suntuk di kamarnya, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan.

Junkai menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berganti hijau, sambil sesekali meminum minumannya. Junkai mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping-hanya untuk melihat sekilas siapa yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Roy-maksudku Yuan?"

"Oh _gege_. Darimana?"

Junkai memperhatikan Yuan, ia membawa sebuah kantong plastik, "Hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar. Apa itu?" Junkai menunjuk kantong plastik.

"Oh, ini buku pesanan Eomma," Yuan tersenyum sopan sambil menjawab.

Junkai mengangguk.

Lampu pejalan kaki pun bewarna hijau, mereka berdua pun menyebrangi jalan dengan beberapa pejalan kaki yang lain.

"Rumahmu dimana?" Junkai bertanya setelah sampai di seberang.

"Perumahan dekat sini, ge. Di arah sana," Yuan menunjuk arah kanannya.

"Oh, kita searah. Ayo, gege antar sampai rumahmu,"

"Tidak perlu, ge. Gege pulang saja,"

"Tidak apa, Yuan. Ayo!" Junkai merangkul bahu Yuan dan membuat Yuan sedikit terlonjak. Junkai menyadari itu. Ia pun langsung melepaskan rangkulannya, "Maaf,"

Yuan hanya tersenyum. Sedikit canggung.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang rumah Yuan.

"Terima kasih, ge. Sudah mengantarku sampai rumah," Yuan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya, sama-sama."

Tiba-tiba pintu gerbang terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita anggun, "Kau sudah sampai, Yuan," wanita itu mengelus rambut Yuan pelan.

Yuan tersenyum dan memberikan kantong plastiknya kepada wanita tersebut, "Ini eomma bukunya. Eomma, kenalkan ini senior di sekolahku, tapi dia baru saja pindah ke Seoul. Dia dari Cina namanya Wang Junkai. Ge, ini eommaku,"

Junkai yang sejak tadi terdiam memperhatikan wanita yang diperkenalkan Yuan adalah ibunya, langsung tersadar dan membungkuk memberikan salam selamat malam.

Wanita itu bereaksi sama seperti Junkai, ia juga terdiam memperhatikan Junkai.

"Wang Junkai?" ibu Yuan kembali menggumamkan nama itu lalu menoleh kepada Yuan yang bingung dengan ekspresi ibunya.

"Kenapa, eomma?"

"Oh, tidak sayang. Selamat malam juga, Junkai. Kau masuklah dulu, Yuan. Jangan lupa cuci muka dan kakimu, lalu tidur."

Walaupun masih bingung, namun Yuan tetap berjalan ke dalam. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat malam kepada Junkai pastinya.

Setelah Yuan masuk ke rumah, ibu Yuan kembali menatap Junkai, lalu memeluk remaja lelaki tersebut.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai ke Seoul?" ibu Yuan bertanya pelan.

"Aku menjauhi Ayah, Bi,"

Ibu Yuan melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua pundak Junkai, "Kau harus cerita pada Bibi. Dan Bibi tahu, kau juga bingung soal Yuan-ah tidak Roy, kan?"

Junkai tersentak, "Jadi benar dia Roy?"

Ibu Yuan mengangguk, "Kita harus punya waktu berdua untuk menceritakan semuanya. Maka kau akan tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan Bibi juga tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu,"

Junkai mengangguk setuju.

.

.

TBC

Blah sampai sini dulu

Makasih sama yang udah baca dan review ya ^^

See you and don't forget to review


End file.
